Der Antrag
by hoppla
Summary: Mac/Stella und Lindsay/Danny - Der Titel sagt eigentlich wieder alles! Wenn nicht, dann einfach mal lesen.


„Lindsay, jetzt stell dich nicht so stur. Ich liebe dich und was ist so schwer daran zu heiraten? Wir erwarten ein Kind und ich würde gern, dass wir eine richtige Familie werden!" Danny stand mitten im Labor und stemmte frustriert die Hände in die Hüften.

„Danny du kannst nicht erwarten, dass das mal einfach so eine Entscheidung von zwei Minuten ist. Außerdem stell ich mir unter einem Antrag etwas anderes vor!" Lindsay brüllte genauso laut wie Danny und damit zogen sie immer mehr Leute an.

Ein lauter Pfiff ertönte und alle drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der der Pfiff kam.

„Was geht denn hier vor? Sind wir hier bei einer Peepshow?" Mac hatte die Stimme auch erhoben, um zu verdeutlichen, wie Lindsay und Danny sich aufgeführt hatten.

„Ihr zwei, solltet das unter euch klären und der Rest geht wieder an die Arbeit!" Alle zogen ab, doch Danny und Lindsay sahen sich noch immer mit bösen Blicken an.

„Ihr Zwei, in mein Büro, jetzt!" Mac schubste Danny vor sich her und Lindsay folgte ihnen.

„Und du kommst auch mit!" Stella kam gerade von den Umkleideräumen und wollte eigentlich nach hause.

„Was ist denn in euch gefahren, dass ihr euch vor allen anderen so anschreit." Stella hatte von allem nichts mitbekommen und schaute zwischen den Dreien hin und her.

„Bevor wir hier weitermachen, kann mich mal kurz jemand aufklären worum es hier geht?" Mac schilderte ihr was eben vorgefallen war und schaute dann Lindsay und Danny eindringlich an.

„Also was sollte das!" Mac war auf hundert und das entging keinem im Raum. Lindsay und Danny sagten kein Wort, denn sie hatten nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen.

„Okay, ihr habt dazu nichts zu sagen? Dann sage ich etwas. Danny du gehst an die Arbeit und Lindsay du gehst nach hause. Außerdem bist du schon im Schwangerschaftsschutz, also will ich dich die nächsten Wochen hier nicht sehen, höchstens du kommst uns besuchen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Macs Stirn legte sich in Falten und Lindsay nickte nur kurz. Danny und sie verließen Macs Büro und gingen in getrennte Richtungen.

„Was war denn das?" Stella schaute fragend zu Mac, der noch immer auf hundert war.

„Die zwei nutzen das Büro als Schlachtfeld für ihre Beziehung und das nun schon seit Wochen, ich kann das nicht länger dulden." Mac ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und rieb sich müde durchs Gesicht.

„Komm schon, mach Feierabend. Du bist seit heute morgen hier oder warst du letzte Nacht überhaupt zu hause?" Mac schüttelte den Kopf und ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf, nahm seinen Mantel vom Haken und zu Stellas Erstaunen nahm er sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her und zu den Fahrstühlen.

„Das du so schnell zu überreden bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ich hab so die Nase voll von diesem nicht enden wollenden Papierkrieg. Der rennt mir nicht weg. Außerdem, nach der Show von Lindsay und Danny wird es eh schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Dann geh ich doch lieber mit dir was essen."

„Ist das eine Einladung?" Lachte Stella, als sich die Bürostuhltüren öffneten.

„Ja!" Mac stimmte in Stellas Lachen mit ein und er führte sie aus dem Gebäude.

„Lass uns bloß um die Ecke zu dem kleinen Italiener gehen." Mac hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden und fünf Minuten später betraten sie das kleine gemütliche Lokal. Stella schaute sich nach einem freien Tisch um nickte dann in eine Richtung und Macs Blick folgte ihrem.

„Lass uns zu ihr gehen!" Stella zog an Macs Arm und ohne sich zu wehren folgte er ihr.

„Lindsay, können wir uns setzen?"

„Stella, Mac, klar setzt euch."

„Ich hoffe mal, dass das alkoholfrei ist." Mac deutete auf Lindsays Glas und sie nickte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Was sollte das vorhin?" Wollte Mac wissen, nachdem er und Stella ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten.

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich die Hormone. Doch Danny ist manchmal wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Fragt er mich doch tatsächlich, zwischen Tür und Angel, obwohl er weiß, was ich erwarte. Einfach mal so, zwischen zwei Fällen, dass ist doch nicht die feine englische Art." Lindsay nahm einen Schluck von ihrem alkoholfreien Bier und wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen.

„Aber du kennst doch Danny, in ihm steckt noch immer das große Kind. Und du weißt, dass er dich liebt."

„Aber ich habe genug mit mir zu tun und kann ihm nicht auch noch die Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben. Aber lasst uns bitte über etwas anderes reden. Was macht ihr zwei hier?"

„Tja Mac wollte unbedingt seine Geldbörse erleichtern!"

Der Abend verlief am Ende doch recht entspannt und Lindsay kam auf andere Gedanken.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen, ich bin müde und das Baby zieht auch an meinen Batterien."

„Ich glaube ich mache auch los!" Stella schloss sich Lindsay an und sah fragend zu Mac.

„Ich komme auch mit!" Die Müdigkeit hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen und er wollte nur noch ins Bett.

„Ihr zwei wirkt so vertraut miteinander, was läuft da zwischen euch!" Lindsay schaute zwischen Mac und Stella hin und her, doch weder Stella noch Mac ließen sich in die Karten schauen.

„Lasst uns Feierabend machen!" Mac beendete den Abend und machte sich, gemeinsam mit Stella, auf den Weg zurück zum Labor, um seinen Wagen zu holen.

„Mit was bist du heute da?"

„Taxi, mein Auto ist doch in der Werkstatt. Ich hoffe die finden den Fehler."

„Dann fahr ich dich nach hause Stella." Sie standen nun vor Macs Auto und er öffnete ihr galant die Beifahrertür.

„Lindsay hat was gemerkt, kann das sein?" Stella lächelte verträumt.

„Kann sein, aber bevor Lindsay und Danny ihre Probleme nicht im Griff haben wird es keiner erfahren." Mac beugte sich zu Stella hinüber und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?" Fragte er verwegen.

„Ist mir relativ egal, Hauptsache du bist bei mir!"

Am nächsten Morgen war es relativ ruhig im Labor und in Stella reifte ein Plan.

„Mac, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Mac saß über Akten gebeugt und schaute auf, als er Stellas Stimme hörte.

„Na du kannst mich doch immer sprechen!" Macs Gesichtszüge hellten sich umgehend auf als er Stella erblickte.

„Ich glaube wir müssen mit Danny reden!" Stella hatte sich in den Besucherstuhl gesetzt und schaute Mac genau in die Augen und für einen Moment sagte keiner etwas.

„Du meinst ich soll mit ihm reden." Stellte Mac fest und musste bei Stellas Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln.

„Mac du wolltest mit mir reden?" Stella schaute sich erstaunt um und sah Danny in der Tür stehen.

„Du überraschst mich Mac Taylor!" Stella stand auf und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen!" Mac stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und ging mit Danny ins nahegelegene Starbucks.

„Was ist los Mac?"

„Liebst du Lindsay?"

„Ich liebe diese Frau mehr als alles andere."

„Okay und was war dann gestern Abend im Labor los?"

„Das war blöd und ich bin da total übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Doch was soll ich machen, ich liebe Lindsay und will mit ihr alt werden."

„So wie du dich aufgeführt hast treibst du sie in die Ecke und vergraulst sie!"

„Mac der Frauenversteher. Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Lass sie atmen. Außerdem ist Lindsay schwanger, vergiss also die Hormone nicht. Und wenn du ihr einen Antrag machst, dann bitte nicht im Labor, lass dir etwas originelles einfallen. Außerdem musst du erwachsen werden. Lindsay wird sehr viel um die Ohren haben, wenn das Baby auf der Welt ist und sie muss sich dabei komplett auf dich verlassen können. Lindsay hat im Augenblick das Gefühl, dass sie dann zwei Kinder haben wird." Mac nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und sah, wie es in Danny arbeitete.

„Du scheinst wirklich was davon zu verstehen. Bisher war mein Leben immer nur Spaß, aber ich bin mir der Verantwortung bewusst. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass Lindsay so darüber denkt, dass ich nicht bereit wäre."

„Hast du ihr mal gesagt, dass du bereit bist für diese Herausforderung? Oder hast du es ihr mal gezeigt?" Danny schüttelte mehr oder weniger den Kopf.

„Dann weißt du was du zu tun hast! Lass uns zurück gehen, ich hab noch einen Berg Papierkram vor mir!"

„Danke Mac!" Sagte Danny, als sie den Fahrstuhl verließen und sich ihre Wege trennten.

Mac steuerte zielstrebig sein Büro an, doch als Danny außer Sichtweite war machte er einen Linksschwenk und stand kurz danach in Stellas Büro. Sie saß ebenfalls über einem Aktenstapel und schaute auf, als sie Mac hörte, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Mac stellte den Starbucksbecher vor Stella und sie begann zu lächeln.

„Du denkst auch an alles. Wie lief euer Gespräch?"

„Gut, denke ich. Danny hat begriffen, was er ändern muss!" Mac saß nun in dem Stuhl vor Stellas Tisch und sah ihr interessiert bei ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Hast du nichts zu tun?" Stella schaute auf und versank in Macs Augen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Feierabend machen?"

„Was ist los mit dir Mac, hast du zuviel Kaffee gehabt?"

„Nein, aber dieser Papierkrieg kann echt warten. Wir haben so viele Überstunden, da sollten wir mal welche abbummeln und einfach den Tag genießen!"

„Also wenn das eine Anordnung vom Chef ist, dann kann ich da nicht nein sagen!" Kurze Zeit später standen beide auf der Straße.

„Und nun?" Wollte Stella wissen.

„Jetzt gehen wir einfach ein Stück spazieren und dann gehen wir irgendwo Mittagessen und danach werden wir sehen was noch kommt." Mac zog Stella mit sich in die Gassen von New York.

„Hallo Stella, kann ich rein kommen!" Es war Abend in New York geworden und sie war erstaunt, als sie Lindsay vor ihrer Tür sah.

„Linds, was machst du denn hier?" Lindsay schaute Stella erstaunt an, denn ihr Freundin wirkte nervös und angespannt.

„Alles okay Stella? Komme ich ungelegen?"

„Nein alles prima, komm rein!" Stella konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Mac im Schlafzimmer verschwand, mit seinen Schuhen unterm Arm und seinem Mantel.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" Lindsay schaute sich in Stellas Wohnung um, doch alles schien so zu sein wie immer. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf über sich selbst und schaute dann Stella an.

„Also Danny will mich morgen zum Abendessen einladen und ich weiß nicht was das heißen soll!"

„Sagen wir mal so, Mac hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Danny und ich denke da liegt des Pudels Kern. Lass dich drauf ein. Der Mann liebt dich und du ihn. Alles was er ändern muss ist, dass er endlich erwachsen wird. Doch ich denke auch das wird geschehen."

„Okay, danke! Ich habe heute mehrfach versucht dich zu erreichen, auf deinem Handy, aber irgendwie war das immer aus!" Stella schaute Lindsay entsetzt an und ging dann zu ihrem Mantel, wo sie ihr Handy auch gleich fand. _Mac muss es ausgeschaltet haben. Na warte mein Freund!_ Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Stellas Gesicht.

„Muss wohl der Akku runter sein und ich habe es nicht gemerkt."

„Gut, ich bin dann mal weg! Schönen Abend noch."

Lindsay strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als sie am nächsten Tag, kurz vor Feierabend, im Labor erschien.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du hier „Hausverbot" hast?" Mac tauchte im Pausenraum auf, in dem sich Lindsay gerade einen Tee zubereitete.

„Ich bin nur zu Besuch hier." Lindsay hielt ihren Arm ausgestreckt vor Mac und er musste Lächeln, als er sah, dass da an Lindsays Finger ein unscheinbarer aber sehr schöner Ring funkelte.

„Was auch immer du zu Danny gestern gesagt hast, es hat gewirkt. Danke." Lindsay fiel gleich danach Mac in die Arme und er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah.

„Also das du dich jetzt schon an meine Verlobte ran machst, dass finde ich nicht so besonders!" Danny kam zu den Beiden und schaute gespielt finster.

„Keine Sorge, sie gehört einzig und allein dir!" Mac ließ Lindsay los und ließ die Zwei allein.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst bei einem Tatort?" Mac war mehr als erstaunt, als er Stella auf der Couch in seinem Büro liegen sah.

„Bin schon zurück und der Fall ist auch schon geklärt. Setzt du dich zu mir?" Das ließ Mac sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Stella richtete sich kurz auf, damit Mac sich setzten konnte und legte dann ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Langsam fuhr er ihr durchs Haar, was sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer quittierte.

„Lindsay und Danny haben es endlich geschafft. Da hat sich Danny richtig ins Zeug gelegt." Sagte Stella nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

„Ja das hat er. Bist du dir im klaren darüber, was für ein Bild wir hier abliefern?"

„Das bin ich. Ein Mann, der die Frau die er liebt in seinen Armen hält." Mac war gefangen in Stellas Augen und beugte sich nach unten um sie zu küssen. Er platzierte viele klein Küsse auf ihren Wangen und auf ihrer Stirn, bis er endlich zu ihren Lippen kam und sich die beiden vergaßen.

Ein Räuspern von der Tür ließ beide aufschauen, aber auf keinen Fall auseinander springen.

„Wann habt ihr zwei euch denn überlegt es doch mal miteinander zu versuchen?" Lindsay stand der Mund offen als sie ihre zwei Vorgesetzten so eng zusammen sah.

„Vor sechs Monaten!" Entgegnete Mac frech.

„Was? Und wir erfahren es erst jetzt?"

„Ihr hattet genug mit euch zu tun und da das jetzt geklärt ist hängen wir uns gleich mit hinten dran und verkünden eben auch gute Nachrichten!"

„Ihr Zwei seid echt der Hit und es wird auch wirklich Zeit! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Stella war nun aufgestanden und Lindsay lag ihr in den Armen. So wurde die Gratulationsrunde noch ein wenig fortgesetzt und gemeinsam verließen die Vier dann das Labor um noch gemeinsam anzustoßen.


End file.
